With the advancements in communication technology and ever expanding businesses, the amount of business data that has to be managed has increased manifold. It is critical for the enterprises and businesses to timely provide the business data to employees so that the employees make effective and well informed business decisions. It is also necessary for the enterprises to ensure that employees are able to access the business data from anywhere and at anytime in a convenient manner.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for providing business data and enterprise applications to the employees. For example, enterprises provide the business data and enterprise applications to the employees through mobile devices. The enterprises use middleware frameworks to extract the business data from the enterprise systems and convert the extracted data to mobile-compatible format. However, these middleware frameworks can be used only for a specific enterprise application. As a result, the enterprises require new middleware framework whenever a new enterprise application is developed. Also, the existing middleware frameworks are not designed to capture data context and are, therefore, unable to present data in a readily consumable format on the mobile devices. In addition, aligning data in a suitable format requires a lot of development effort thereby increasing time to launch the enterprise applications. Furthermore, the existing middleware frameworks do not capture business rules for validating the extracted business data. Consequently, the mobile devices are dependent on network connectivity for validating the business data. In addition, the existing middleware frameworks do not filter the extracted business data which makes the enterprise applications slow on low bandwidth network. Also, existing middleware frameworks are dependent on network connectivity and do not support caching of business data on the mobile devices due to which data is not available if connection with the enterprise systems is not established. This causes data integrity issues and latest information is not timely available to end users.
In light of the above, there is a need for an efficient system and method for aggregating and providing data from one or more enterprise systems to mobile devices. Further, there is a need for a system and method that combines the aggregated data with contextual information and provides latest information to one or more end users to take critical decisions. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that stores the business data locally at the mobile devices thereby removing network dependency for accessing the business data. Also, there is a need for a system and method that presents the aggregated data in a contextually suitable format on the mobile devices. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that captures business rules for validating the aggregated data. Further, there is a need for a system and method that is cost and time efficient, improves employee efficiency and facilitates effective decision making.